When individual file formats are processed by consuming devices (both software and hardware devices), the overall security of the consuming device and file format content, as well as the stability of the consuming device can be compromised by corrupted file formats. Thus, testing consuming devices for how they handle corrupted file formats can lead to an appreciation of how best to diagnose and address the integrity and stability of the consuming device.